Unexpected
by theSardonyx
Summary: It wasn't one of the things he never would have expected from Hibari; it was one of the things he knew Hibari would never do. But apparently, he was wrong.


**/ Hi! This is my first KHR fanfic. Something just possessed me to write this. I hope you enjoy it! /**

UNEXPECTED

"Herbivore."

Tsuna stiffened when he heard his voice. Hibari, despite being one of his Guardians, had always scared him. His unpredictability, his gait, and his piercing eyes – all of these scared Tsuna.

Nevertheless, he greeted the man as cheerfully as he could.

"H-Hibari-san, g-good morning."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari began and Tsuna felt unnerved by the use of his full name. "Meet me at the roof after class."

Gokudera and Yamamoto, who were beside him, also stiffened. They weren't afraid, but rather, wary. They never knew what the Cloud was thinking. And who knew what he would do to Tsuna when they're alone?

"You don't have to worry, Tenth. I'm coming with you," Gokudera announced. There was no way he's let Tsuna alone with Hibari.

But Hibari said, "Come alone."

"I won't allow it!" Gokudera exclaimed and Yamamoto could barely hold him back.

"Hibari's still one of the Guardians, so I'm sure we can trust him with Tsuna," Yamamoto said. "It's not like he'll do anything bad to him, right?" Although his gaze never left Gokudera and his face was smiling, there was a sinister air to his last sentence that was obviously directed at Hibari, whose gaze never left Tsuna.

"About that… Reborn told me to go home immediately after school so—" Tsuna was cut off by the bell signaling the start of classes, but his message got through. He bowed deeply in apology and turned to move towards his classroom, but Hibari's hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Let's go, Tenth, or we'll be late," Gokudera said when he noticed that Tsuna hadn't left Hibari's side.

"Ah, eh… ah… um…" Tsuna stammered, unable to tell his Cloud Guardian to let go.

"I'll write Tsunayoshi a hall pass," Hibari said. "But you better get to class because I won't do it for you."

Yamamoto just shrugged and ran off, but Gokudera clicked his tongue and sent a vicious glare at Hibari before leaving.

When the two Guardians had gone, Hibari finally let go of Tsuna's wrist, opting instead to pin the smaller man to the wall.

"Eh? H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked, confused.

"You won't meet me later. However, this is something that I've resolved to tell you today,"

"Ah, s-sorry. Reborn—"

Hibari didn't let Tsuna finish his sentence. He lifted the smaller man's chin and kissed him gently.

Tsuna froze in shock. He had many assumptions as to what Hibari needed to talk to him about, but he knew he shouldn't be too surprised if what it was didn't turn out to be something he thought of because Hibari was just plain unpredictable. But even when taking that into account, to kiss him was not one of the things that he wouldn't expect from Hibari. It was one of those things that he knew Hibari would never do.

But apparently, he was wrong.

Even when the taller man pulled away, Tsuna was still frozen, feeling almost lightheaded and with an unfamiliar sensation in his chest.

"H-Hibari-san… that… what—"

"I want you, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari whispered, his voice low.

Tsuna felt his cheeks heat up and his heart thumping in his chest, perhaps loud enough for the other man to hear. Hibari, despite being one of his Guardians, had always scared him. His unpredictability, his gait, and his piercing eyes – all of these scared Tsuna.

But it seemed that these were also things that drew him to the Cloud.

So when Hibari moved to kiss Tsuna a second time, the brunette met him unhesitatingly. He relished the fact that he surprised the taller man this time and not the other way around.

Hibari held him close as the taller man deepened the kiss and Tsuna put his arms around Hibari's neck. Tsuna liked the way Hibari felt, tastes, smelled, and he found that he couldn't get enough. In the back of his mind, he knew that this relationship could prove to be dangerous, but he was addicted and he didn't want to let go.

When they pulled apart, a single string of saliva connecting them, the two men were breathing hard and with flushed faces. Tsuna saw something that he knew others would never see from Hibari, and it made him giddy.

"Hibari-san… this… I…"

"I want you… Tsuna," Hibari said, and the use of his nickname made Tsuna shiver and he couldn't help but answer.

"Then I'm yours, Hibari-san."

Hibari smiled. "Call me Kyoya." And he kissed Tsuna again.

**/ I'm sorry if you found the characters OoC. I haven't read/watched KHR in a while but I needed to write this or my brain will implode. I hope you enjoyed the story, even though it's a bit on the short side. And if you have time, please review. :) /**


End file.
